My own Weird Dream
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: This is a dream I had last night about my friends and me but I changed the characters to YGO. it was such a weird dream, but it also felt so real oO Anyways please enjoy and both flames and reviews will be appreciated.


Me: Actually, this was a dream that I had last night… anyway I wanted to change the characters. Instead of me and my countless friends and Draco Malfoy, don't ask why he was there because I don't know myself, I'll be putting in YGO characters instead. I don't own anything or the lyrics to 'The Voice'. Only my dream.

And YES, my grammar isn't perfect!!

Also this is all in your P.O.V and you are Anzu.

Breaklinedon'treadthisBreaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis

This tale will happen inside a forest. A forest at the base of a mountain. It is winter, a never ending winter causing the whole forest to be white and the mountain to become black. That's the only colors in this place holds for itself, although the ones living inside are not so dark or boring. No, the one's living in the forest and the base of the mountain was happy ones despite their dark and gloomy home.

Now let's enter this forest and see, see what kind of home this is.

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthisBreaklinedon'treadthis

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free" a young brunette with blue eyes sing.

"Anzu! Anzu!" You are Anzu, leader of this village of yours in this forest. You live in the trees, having shaped yourselves dens in the trees. You turned and saw a pair of twins come running up to you. The twins were Yami and Yugi, Yami being the older one was calm and collected while Yugi, the younger one, was innocent and very hyper.

"Yami! Yugi!" You smile. Yami and Yugi were twins and her best friends along with a older woman named Mai and a girl named Shizuka. They were the healers in the village since they knew most about herbs and their healing effect. Then you had Jonouchi, Shizuka's older brother and his best friends Honda and Otogi. Jonouchi and Honda were warriors and so was Otogi, but Otogi was more of a strategist and her right hand man if she needed advice.

Then there was Kaiba, his little brother Mokuba and Kisara. Kaiba was a negotiator if that was needed, but it rarely was.

Malik and Ishizu was siblings and they read the stars telling Anzu what they said about the next day, week, month or year.

"Anzu, come look at the old house!" You narrow your eyes. There is an old house in this forest, a huge one that stands at the foot of the mountain. None of you know who build it or where it came from but it has always been there. Though you use it to shield yourselves from storms, stock your food and hide from wild animals that you can't trick or kill not everyone take great care of it.

"Strangers have come trying to claim it!" Yami explained. You grow angry. The old building was yours. It was a normal routine that someone would come to claim it when they saw it but never once did you or your people back down. You turned around sharply and ran being followed by the twins.

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthisBreaklinedon'treadthis

"Stay away forest monkeys!" a blonde man with a bandana yelled holding a sword high in the air with around fifty men behind him but the villagers stood their ground glaring at the stranger.

"What's going on?" You yell storming out of the forest and to your people who bravely stands before the old house.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you will leave of home this instant!" you yell and the man who only laugh.

"I came to conquer. No girl will stop me!" the man laughed and charged towards you, but before even coming close to you, a black, red and golden blur jumped in front and held his own lithe sword against the mans.

"You are not to harm our village leader," Yami ground out staring furiously at the man before pushing him away.

"What is your name?" you call.

"Bandit Keith," the man answers.

"Well, Bandit Keith, here you are not welcome. Leave now!" you demand and Bandit Keith laughs harder.

"I have fifty men behind me, while you just have ten measly villagers and a boy with a sword." This made his men laugh with him and you smirk. This confused the bandits and you pointed up. They looked up and saw Yugi smirking with another ten villagers with bows and arrows.

"As I said, leave our home. You do not belong here. Your fifty men will fall before you even reach us!" you demanded. Bandit Keith growled and pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at a tree with Yugi and two others of your villagers in its branches. The tree exploded throwing Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi off leaving nothing but black wood left. Then they began throwing the same objects at the house but though the old building didn't get too damaged but losing some of its planks, the villagers around it was thrown here and there by the impact of the explosion.

It happened too quick to register, but the villagers began firing arrows and hit over half of his men. Seeing the disadvantage Bandit Keith ran with the rest of his followers dumping what they had in their hands and disappeared.

"What was that?" Yami asked staring wide eyed at the house.

"I don't know, but get Mai and Shizuka!" you yell as you check on Yugi who was unconscious on the ground.

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis

"Have you yet found out what it is?" Yami asked sitting behind you in your den.

"I don't know what to call it but I have found out how it works… it made the tree blow up. And it damaged the old house too. It won't last much longer Yami…." You murmured.

"How's Yugi?" you add and Yami smiled.

" He's fine and so is the other two." You nod and turn away again blushing. You've always crushed on Yami and who could blame you? He was handsome and had this godlike voice but this wasn't the time for that.

"I was too arrogant," you muttered.

"What?" Yami asked not having heard what you said but you shook your head, saying it was nothing and told him to gather in the center of the village.

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis

"With this, we will destroy the old house!" You heard gasps as your people stared at you disbelievingly. Even your friends were shocked. You closed your eyes; this was your decision and yours alone. It would be for the best.

"When we have, you will build a new one!" You yelled and everything turned silent before cheers were heard.

"It was old and tattered anyway! Let's build a stronger and even bigger one!" It was Jonouchi who yelled and you sigh in relief.

"Yeah! It's rotting down pretty bad and seriously, who don't want a bigger one?!" Honda yelled too.

"Maybe we even can build small ones for ourselves? Wouldn't it be great to have houses instead of dens?" Mai yelled. People cheered and agreed and everyone grabbed the explosives and hurried down to the old house.

"Alright everyone, put it inside and make sure that any potential food or clothes are taken out!" You called and entered the house putting down the explosive's and gathering a small amount of food and clothes that you found and brought it outside Yami, Yugi, Jonouchi, Otogi and Mai copying you since it wasn't much left inside.

"Stay clear! I want everyone at least fifty meters away!" you yelled and everyone went away a little more than necessary climbing up the mountain. Then you checked inside to make sure everyone was out before you lit the long fuse and ran, hastily climbing up to Yami and the others. A minute passed and Jonouchi became restless.

"Did it work?!" but just as he finished the sentence the house was blown to bits. You bit back a gasp as you saw the building disappear into smoke.

"WOOOOHOOO! DID YOU SEE THAT?!!" Honda yelled and people scream and whistled and began climbing down.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME. LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Anzu, come let's clear it out!" Yugi yelled and he and Yami skidded skillfully down the mountain. Sadly you smile and slowly followed. Mai and Otogi still sat on the ground and looked up as you passed with a sorrowful expression.

"What's wrong hun?" Mai asked and you turned startled before plastering a fake smile.

"Nothin'. Let's hurry down too," You said and slipped down after Yami and the others. By the expression on Mai's face you took it as she believed you.

"Alright guys, let's clean this rubble and begin find some materials!" Honda yelled as he and Jonouchi began carrying away heavy chunks of wood away from the remains all of the others copying them in a hurry. You stared for a while before you slipped away unnoticed.

You turned to stare into the dark forest. You were at the end of it. You could see the plains. It was big and scary without cover, but you had decided. You would leave. You sigh before turning to the plains again and lifted your foot, ready to step out.

"Leaving?" You jumped and turned seeing Yami.

"Yami, you scared me," You huffed. He only gave you a blank stare which made you nervous.

"W-what is it?" You asked as he walked over to you and took your bag.

"Where would you go if you left?" You froze. You didn't know where.

"Don't leave. Come back," he said. You shook my head.

"I'm a terrible leader. I-I caused so much pain because I got too cocky," You said sadly.

"But you gave us a new hope." He grabbed your shoulders and crushed you to him.

"Yami!" You gasped causing him to tighten his grip.

"I love you Anzu!" he whispered into your ear making you gasp.

"I-I…" you stammered. You felt Yami stiffen too and hurried to reply before he got the wrong idea.

"I-I love you too,"

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis

**(Second ending)**

"Stay clear! I want everyone at least fifty meters away!" you yelled and everyone went away a little more than necessary climbing up the mountain. Then you checked inside to make sure everyone was out before you lit the long fuse and ran, hastily climbing up to Yami and the others. A minute passed and Jonouchi became restless.

"Didn't it work?!" but just as he finished the sentence the house was blown to bits. You bit back a gasp as you saw the building disappear into smoke.

"WOOOOHOOO! DID YOU SEE THAT?!!" Honda yelled and people scream and whistled and began climbing down.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME. LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Anzu, come let's clear it out!" Yugi yelled and he and Yami skidded skillfully down the mountain. Sadly you smile and slowly followed. Mai and Otogi still sat on the ground and looked up as you passed with a sorrowful expression.

"What's wrong hun?" Mai asked and you turned startled before plastering a fake smile.

"Nothin'. Let's hurry down too," You said and slipped down after Yami and the others. By the expression on Mai's face you took it as she believed you.

"Alright guys, let's clean this rubble and begin find some materials!" Honda yelled as he and Jonouchi began carrying away heavy chunks of wood away from the remains all of the others copying them in a hurry. You stared for a while before you slipped away unnoticed.

Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis Breaklinedon'treadthis

You walk slowly beside the mountain and reach the end of the forest. You turn around sadly and stared longingly.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
"

And you left into the empty plains never to be seen again.

Me: A not-too-good-story, but it was weird being IN that dream, it all seemed so real… But no, the song 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman was not sung in my dream but I thought it went well with the story.

The end with her about to leave the forest but Yami finding her before it was too late, I made that up too. It was the second end that happened in my dream, I just didn't like it. Thinking about myself leaving all of those who I care about behind… don't think that's ever gonna happen. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.

Sincerely,  
ThexWhitexPhoenix


End file.
